Geschichten aus dem Leben der Rumtreiber
by raebchen
Summary: In diesem Buch sammle und veröffentliche ich einige One/Two/Three/... Shots zu den Rumtreibern aus dem Harry Potter Universum. Sie gehören alle mehr oder weniger zusammen und werden wohl früher oder später ein tatsächliches Buch ergeben Die Rechte an den, aus Büchern und Filmen, bekannten Figuren/Orte/Handlungen gehören JKR, alles was davon abweicht entsprang meiner Fantasie.
1. Allein in Hogwarts

_5\. Schuljahr 1975_

Das Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, welches Cleo auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte, endete genau so abrupt wie es gekommen war. Sie ließ die Hand ihrer Mutter los und sah sich staunend um, sie standen nur wenige Meter vor einem eisernen Tor, durch dessen Gitterstäbe man ein gigantisches Schloss sehen konnte. Sie war an große Anwesen gewohnt, schließlich lebte sie selbst in einem - sowohl das Alte in ihrer Heimat Amerika, als auch das neue hier in Großbritannien - doch das vor ihr war nicht nur ein Anwesen, es war ein Schloss. Hier sollte sie ab jetzt zur Schule gehen? Das war also Hogwarts?  
'Hier gibt es bestimmt allerhand zu erkunden!', schoss ihr als erstes durch den Kopf.  
"Cleopatra kommst du?", rief die Mutter des Mädchens, die schon einige Schritte voraus gegangen war.  
"Ja, Mutter!", rief sie artig, verdrehte jedoch innerlich die Augen. Sie mochte ihren ganzen Namen nicht, Cleopatra Victoria Salem, sie fand ihn viel zu über trieben, doch in ihrer Familie hatten solche Namen Tradition. Generell wurde Tradition bei ihnen, wie bei den meisten Reinblutfamilien, sehr groß geschrieben.

'Siegreich, erhaben und Macht ausstrahlend!', sagte ihre Mutter immer, wenn sie sich mal wieder über ihren Namen beschwerte, 'Du wirst einmal eine große, bedeutende Hexe werden, Cleopatra, und eine große Hexe braucht einen großen Namen.'

Plötzlich tauchte hinter dem Tor ein Mann auf und es öffnete sich auf magische Weise. Der Mann schien schon sehr alt zu sein, jedenfalls sagte das sein grauer - an einigen Stellen schon weißer - Bart aus. Cleo wusste sofort wer er war, es war Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, ihr neuer Schulleiter.  
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln trat er ihrer Mutter entgegen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, welche Sabrina Salem - ihre Mutter - sofort ergriff.  
"Es ist mir eine über aus große Ehre sie hier an meiner Schule begrüßen zu dürfen, Mrs. Salem.", begrüßte sie Dumbledore, "Demnach musst du Cleopatra Salem sein Willkommen an unserer Schule."  
Auch das rothaarige Mädchen reichte ihm die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.  
"Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte sierespektvoll.

Dumbledore war ein hoch angesehener, mächtiger Zauberer, doch auch Cleos Name hatte eine große Wirkung auf andere Zauberer.  
Die Salem Hexen waren eines der ältesten Hexen Geschlechter - sie konkurrierten mit den Bennett Hexen und den Blacks um ein paar Generationen, die so weit zurücklagen, dass keiner sagen konnte wer die ersten waren. Eines jedoch war allen Reinblütigen Zauberer Familien bewusst: Der Salem Clan war die mächtigste noch erhaltene - und einzige rein weibliche - Blutlinie, besonders was die magischen Fähigkeiten, aber auch Einflussreichtum und Vermögen, anging. Zusätzlich zu ihrem Namen gab es nämlich noch ein paar erbliche Besonderheiten der Salem Blutlinie. So wurden sie alle mit feuerroten Haaren, moosgrünen Augen und ausschließlich als Frauen in die Familie hineingeboren. Das coolste war nach Cleos Meinung jedoch, dass jede Salem Hexe von Geburt an die Fähigkeit hatte sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln - welcher immer eine Katze, Großkatze oder katzenartig war.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Dumbledore", begrüßte auch Sabrina Salem den neuen Schulleiter ihrer Tochter.  
"Begleiten Sie mich ins Schloss?", schlug Dumbledore vor und machte eine einladende Geste.  
"Ich würde Ihre Einladung gerne annehmen, doch leider bin ich heute verhindert. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück und wollte lediglich meine Tochter hier absetzen.", lehnte ihre Mutter freundlich ab.  
Cleo konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man über sie redete, als wäre sie nicht da.  
"Ich weiß meine Tochter bei Ihnen in sicheren Händen, Mr. Dumbledore?", fragte ihre Mutter erneut.  
"Aber natürlich Mrs. Salem.", versprach Dumbledore lächelnd.  
"Nun gut, Cleopatra. Wir sehen uns dann in den Ferien.", sagte sie und strich ihrer Tochter über das feuerrote Haar. Für jeden Außenstehenden mochte das eine liebe, mütterliche Geste sein, doch ihr entging die Warnung dahinter nicht.  
'Benimm dich anständig! Mach uns keine Schande! Du bist eine Salem Hexe, also verhalte dich auch so! Wir können dein Fehlverhalten nicht immer geradebiegen!', hallten Sabrinas Worte, die sie schon so oft gehört hatte, durch Cleos Kopf.  
Und dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Mrs. Salem verschwunden.  
"Nun denn, Miss Salem. Sie begleiten mich bestimmt mit hinein ins Schloss, nicht wahr?", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich.  
"Natürlich, Professor.", antwortete Cleo und beeilte sich Schritt zu halten, für einen alten Mann war der Direktor ziemlich schnell unterwegs.  
"Ihre Mitschüler werden erst morgen Abend ankommen, doch ich habe mir erlaubt, Sie bereits heute herzubestellen, um Sie in Ihr Haus einteilen zu lassen. Ich wollte Ihnen die Aufnahmzeremonie mit den Erstklässlern ersparen, meiner Meinung nach, wären sie dort zu sehr aus der Masse heraus gestochen.", teilte er mir mit.  
Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an: "Vielen Dank, Professor!"  
Sie war zwar eine Hexe, der gerne im Mittelpunkt stand, doch auf DIESE Art von Aufmerksamkeit verzichtete sie dankend.  
"Professor?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie all ihren Mut zusammen genommen hatte. Sie hatten gerade das Schloss betreten und nun folgte sie ihm durch einen Haufen Gänge, von denen einer gleicher aussah als der andere.  
"Ja, Miss Salem?", fragte er ruhig.  
"Könnten Sie es einrichten, dass man mich mit Miss Peverell, dem Namen meines Vaters anspricht? Also auch die anderen Lehrer?", fragte sie zögerlich.  
Der Direktor musterte sie kurz überrascht - immerhin war Salem ein sehr angesehener Name - dann jedoch nickte er ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, wofür Cleo ihm sehr dankbar war.  
Sie war schon immer stolz gewesen, eine Salem Hexe zu sein, doch seit den neuesten Ereignissen...  
Es war ihr lieber, wenn vorerst keiner wusste wer oder was sie war.  
Professor Dumbledore blieb vor einem großen, goldenen Wasserspeier stehen.  
"Knisterknicker!", sagte er und der Wasserspeier begann sich zu drehen. Er offenbarte eine sich nach oben windende Treppe, auf die sich Dumbledore sofort stellte: "Folgen Sie mir bitte, Miss Peverell."  
Sie schmunzelte, dann beeilte sie sich, ebenfalls auf die Treppe zu steigen.

Oben angekommen, öffnete er eine große, hölzerne Tür und sie betrat hinter ihm einen runden Raum, der mit allerhand Zauberzeug vollgestopft war, es sah beinahe so aus, wie das Refugium ihrer Mutter, allerdings hatte es etwas mehr von einem Büro.  
Mitten auf dem Tisch lag ein ziemlich alter, fettiger Hut, auf den Dumbledore geradewegs zusteuerte.  
"Das hier, ist der Sprechende Hut.", erklärte der Schulleiter, "Er teilt jedes Jahr die neuen Erstklässler in ihre Häuser auf. Die Schlauen kommen nach Ravenclaw, die Mutigen nach Gryffindor, die Strebsamen nach Slytherin und die Treuen nach Hufflepuff."  
'Bei mir wird der Hut nicht sonderlich viel zu tun haben. Es waren zwar nicht viele Salem Hexen in Hogwarts, da wir ja aus Amerika kommen, aber die die es waren, waren ausnahmslos in Slytherin. Wie sollte es auch anders sein!', dachte Cleo und seufzte innerlich auf.  
Sie ging auf den Stuhl zu, den Dumbledore ihr anbot und setzte sich. Der Direktor ließ den alten Hut auf ihren Kopf gleiten und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
 _'Oh. Eine Salem Hexe! Welch große, jedoch viel zu seltene Ehre. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass mich eine deiner Verwandten auf den Kopf hatte...',_ hörte Cleo eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
 _'Wirst du mich ebenfalls nach Slytherin schicken?',_ fragte sie kurzerhand nervös.  
 _'Hmm...',_ überlegte der Hut, ' _Weißt du, vor wenigen Jahren saß ein Junge auf eben diesem Stuhl, der dir sehr ähnlich ist. Seine ganze Linie ist aus reinblütigen Slytherin hervorgegangen, doch er wollte nicht wie der Rest seiner Familie sein. Er teilte ihre Ideale nicht und hat sich gegen sie gestellt, damit hat er wahren Mut bewiesen. Mut, wie auch du ihn - mehr als jede andere Hauseigenschaft - besitzt. Dein Haus wird Gryffindor!'_  
Erleichtert und mit einem Lächeln, das sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, nahm sie den Hut vom Kopf und stand wieder auf.  
Dumbledore lächelte Cleo an: "Nun denn, willkommen in Gryffindor. Deine Hauslehrerin ist Minerva McGonnagall, sie wird jedoch wie der Rest der Lehrer erst morgen eintreffen. Bis dahin müssen wir beide uns wohl selbst beschäftigen.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Unsicher lächelte das Mädchen zurück. Alleine mit dem Direktor in der Schule? Das konnte ja was werden.  
"Möchten Sie noch zu Abend essen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.  
Essen ging bei Cleo eigentlich immer, doch im Moment hatte sie keinen Hunger, es waren so viele neue Eindrücke und heute war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, sie wollte nichts lieber als in ihr Bett sinken und ausschlafen.  
"Nein Danke, Professor. Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Bett gehen", erklärte sie.  
"Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore, "Sie haben einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, Willy wird Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen. Das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum lautet 'Quidditch'."  
"Wer ist-", setzte Cleo zur Nachfrage an, doch da vernahm sie schon das altbekannte Plopp eines apparierenden Hauselfen.  
"Willy wird Sie zu Ihrem Schlafsaal bringen, Miss Salem. Folgen Sie bitte Willy", piepste der Hauself.  
"Willy?", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort, "Die junge Dame möchte bitte mit Miss Peverell angesprochen werden. Würdest du das bitte weitergeben?"  
"Aber natürlich, Mister Dumbledore, Sir. Verzeihen Sie Willy, Miss Peverell, Willy wusste nicht, dass sie einen anderen Namen wünschen, Miss.", piepste er erneut.  
"Kein Problem, Willy. Lass uns gehen. Gute Nacht, Professor.", sagte Cleo.  
"Gute Nacht, Miss Peverell.", antwortete der Direktor.

Unzählige Gänge später stand Cleo mit dem Hauself Willy vor dem Portät einer fetten Dame in rosanem Kleid.  
"Sie müssen das Passwort sagen, Miss", erklärte der Hauself.  
"Achso. Ähm, Quidditch.", sagte sie und das Porträt schwang auf.  
Cleo kletterte durch den Eingang und sah sich in dem Raum um. Er war sehr warm eingerichtet, die dominierenden Farben waren rot und gold, es gab einen Kamin und im Raum verteilte Sitzecken, ein paar Tische mit Stühlen, ein Regal mit Büchern, ein schwarzes - noch leeres - Brett und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gingen zwei Treppen und ein paar Gänge ab.  
Cleo stand inzwischen mitten im Raum, fragend drehte sie sich nach Willy um, dieser stand noch immer vor dem Porträtloch.  
"Kommst du nicht mit?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Oh nein, Miss.", piepste der Elf, "Willy muss wieder zurück. Willy muss den anderen Hauselfen bei der Arbeit helfen. Es gibt viel zu tun, bis die Schüler morgen kommen. Zu Ihrem Schlafsaal gelangen Sie, wenn sie die linke Treppe nach oben gehen, Miss Peverell. Willy hat Ihre Tasche schon in Ihren Schlafsaal gebracht."  
"Danke, Willy. Gute Nacht!", sagte das Mädchen und der Hauself verschwand, nachdem er ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.  
Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und blieb vor einer Tür stehen, auf dessen Schild eine große, goldene 5 prangte. Darunter standen fünf Namen geschrieben:  
Alice Fortescue  
Lily Evans  
Mary MacDonald  
Amanda Lightwood  
Cleo Peverell

"Das werden also meine neuen Zimmergenossinen...", sagte sie nachdenklich. Sie war mit Mädchen noch nie sonderlich gut zurecht gekommen, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ausschließlich weibliche Verwandte in ihrem Alter hatte, vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Mädchen in der Zauberschule in Amerika die Intelligenz eines Staubkorns hatten, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich einfach für Themen wie Schminke, Kleidung und Schuhe nicht ansatzweise so begeistern wie andere Mädchen. Quidditch - oder Sport im allgemeinen - Streiche und blöde Witze reißen waren eher ihre Fachgebiete.

Sie drückte die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und erblickte sofort ihre Tasche vor einem der fünf Himmelbetten stehen. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Schuhe oder Kleidung los zu werden, ließ das Mädchen sich neben ihre Katze Sir Casimir aufs Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte das Mädchen recht spät, sie hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es genau war. Zeitgefühl war bei ihr genau so kümmerlich veranlagt, wie ihre Orientierung, vielleicht noch weniger. Obwohl? Gab es etwas unter nicht vorhanden? Wohl eher nicht, dieses Schloss würde ihr Untergang werden.  
Zuerst beschloss sie, ihre Tasche auszupacken und die Kleidung im Schrank zu verstauen. Gerade als sie fertig war, vernahm sie ein lautes protestieren von ihrem leeren Magen. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg um etwas essbares zu finden. Hier musste es doch einen Speisesaal geben, oder eine Küche oder so...  
Plan- und vor allem Orientierungslos machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss. Über eine halbe Stunde lief sie schon Treppen rauf und runter, Gänge auf und ab, aber irgendwie landete sie jedes mal wieder vor dem Porträt der alten Dame.  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief sie frustriert.  
Der Klang ihrer Stimme hallte durch das leere Treppenhaus.  
Frustriert startete sie einen neuen Versuch.  
"Immer der Nase nach!", sagte sie sich, schloss die Augen und lief los.  
Nach weniger als fünf Minuten, vier schmerzhaften Begegnungen mit Wänden und zwei Treppen, die sie hinuntergestolpert war, stieß sie, wie sollte es anders sein, mit jemandem Zusammen und landete unsanft auf dem Hosenboden.  
"Bei Merlins pinkem Schlüpper! Warum gehst du mir nicht aus dem Weg, wenn du siehst, dass ich nichts sehe!", schimpfte Cleo.  
Ihr Hindernis räusperte sich und Cleo entschloss sich dazu dann doch mal ihr Hindernis in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Das 'Hindernis' entpuppte sich als hochgewachsene, ältere Frau, mit strengem Dutt, Spitzhut, Brille und grünem Reiseumhang.  
"Oh. Verzeihung Professor!", größte Cleo und rappelte sich auf.  
"Wie ist Ihr Name?", erkundigte sich die Lehrerin und begutachtete das Mädchen.  
"Wie ist denn Ihrer?", fragte Cleo frech zurück.  
Missbilligen zog die Frau eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Professor für Verwandlung.", erklärte sie schließlich.  
'Toll. Gleich mal wieder mit einem guten Eindruck gestartet, Cleo!', schalte sich das junge Mädchen in Gedanken.  
"Cleopatra Peverell, geborene Salem, neue Schülerin im Hause Gryffindor und ein Genie in Verwandlung!", grinste sie und streckte Professor McGonnagall die Hand hin, "Sehr erfreut!"  
"Eine Salem Hexe in Gryffindor? Und noch dazu so bescheiden. Nun denn, Miss Peverell. Ich erwarte Großes von Ihnen.", verkündete die Lehrerin.  
Das war einer der Augenblicke, in denen Cleo es hasste einen berühmten Namen zu haben. Es wurde sofort eine Erwartungshaltung gestellt.  
"Professor McGonagall?", hielt Cleo die Lehrerin auf, als sie gerade an ihr vorbei laufen wollte, "Wo bekomme ich denn etwas zum frühstücken her?"  
Erneut hob die Professorin fragend eine Augenbraue: "Frühstück? Ein spätes Mittagessen trifft es wohl eher. In etwa vier Stunden werden Ihre Mitschüler ankommen. Sie finden die große Halle, wenn sie diesen Gang entlang gehen, am Ende die Treppe hinunter und anschließend durch die große Tür rechts.", erklärte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.  
Cleo folgte der Wegbeschreibung - was bei ihrer Orientierungslosigkeit gepaart mit ihrem treibsandartigen Kurzzeitgedächtnis an ein Wunder grenzte - und fand sich fünf Minuten später tatsächlich in einem großen Raum wieder.  
Ihr gegenüber an der Wand stand ein langgezogener Tisch auf einer Tribüne, senkrecht darauf standen vier gleichgroße, ebenfalls langgezogene, Tische am Boden.  
'Vermutlich einer für jedes Haus', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Cleo legte den Kopf in den Nacken, über jedem Tisch schwebten die Flaggen seines Hauses und statt der Decke, die das Mädchen erwartet hatte, blickte sie in den hellblauen Sommerhimmel über den vereinzelt Wolken hinweg zogen.  
Sie nahm an dem Tisch platz über dem die Gryffindor Banner schwebten und kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt türmten sich vor ihr auf dem Tisch mehr Speisen, als selbst sie mit ihrem mehr als gesunden Appetit essen konnte.  
Sie schaufelte sich ihren Teller gleich drei Mal mit allerhand Köstlichkeiten voll und legte sich danach stöhnend und den schmerzenden Bauch haltend auf die Bank.  
"Oh ja, ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich hier zum ersten Mal gegessen habe. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was ich zuerst probieren wollte, letztendlich hab ich dann von allem etwas gegessen.", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich über ihr.  
In Post-Schlämmer-Trägheit öffnete Cleo die Augen und schaute zu ihm auf.  
"Es gibt da einen wundervollen und sehr nützlichen Zauber", sagte der Direktor und zwinkerte Cleo zu.  
Diese grinste nur schwach und gebot Dumbledore mit einer Handbewegung seinen Zauber über sie zu sprechen.  
Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch und wenige Sekunden später war sie zwar noch immer satt, doch in ihrem Bauch war wieder Platz.  
"Danke, Professor!", grinste Cleo und erhob sich endlich von der Bank.  
"Was haben Sie denn heute noch vor?", erkundigte er sich freundlich.  
Cleo über legte kurz, was waren nochmal ihre Pläne gewesen?  
"Ich wollte mich ein bisschen im Schloss und auf dem restlichen Gelände umsehen, ich bin mir sicher es gibt hier einiges zu entdecken!", sagte sie grinsend.  
"Oh ja!", stimmte Dumbledore sofort zu, "Trotz all der Zeit die ich hier verbracht habe, bin ich mir sicher, dass dieses Schloss noch einige Geheimnisse verborgen hält, die auch ich noch nicht entdeckt habe. Vor kurzem beispielsweise bin ich nachts auf der Suche nach einer Toilette in einer Besenkammer gestanden, von der ich schwören könnte, dass sie wenige Tage zuvor noch einen Waschraum beherbergte."  
Irritiert schaute Cleo ihren Schulleiter an. Hatte er ihr gerade wirklich eine Toiletten Geschichte von sich erzählt?  
"Ja, ich bin auch noch nicht schlau daraus geworden", meinte Dumbledore schulterzuckend, als er ihre Verwirrung falsch deutete.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Direktor die große Halle und verschwand in den Weiten des Schlosses.  
Cleo erhob sich ebenfalls und begann ihre Erkundungstour durch das Schloss. Sie drehte jeden Stein um, späte hinter jeden Wandteppich und jedes Bild das groß genug war, dass man hätte hindurch klettern können.  
Sie entdeckte tatsächlich den ein oder anderen Gang, der nicht offensichtlich zu erkennen war. Einer davon führte sie direkt aus dem fünften Stock hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts, der 'Geheimgang' war eher eine Rutsche, die gute zwei Meter über dem Boden endete von wo aus sie ungebremst in einem Rosenbeet fiel.  
Nachdem sie sich vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte beschloss sie, da sie nun eh schon draußen war, sich nun hier umzusehen.  
Sie kam an einem See vorbei, der sicherlich schön gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht in der Mitte merkwürdig geblubbert hätte.  
Danach brachten sie ihre Füße zum Quidditchfeld, mit leuchtenden Augen blickte sie sich um. Sie liebte Quidditch über alles! Sie musste sich mal erkundigen ob es hier Mannschaften gab und wie sie dort rein kam.  
Als sie an einem großen, sehr alt aussehenden Baum vorbei kam, der ihr zur Begrüßung erstmal eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste, schlug sie schleunigst einen anderen Weg ein. Dieser Weg führte sie an einem Wald vorbei, der sie geradezu magisch anzog, doch da es bereits dämmerte beschloss sie, diesen Ausflug zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt zu unternehmen.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss kam sie an einer Holzhütte vorbei, die neben dem Wald stand. Von Neugier getrieben stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen um durch ein Fenster ins Innere sehen zu können. Es war ziemlich unordentlich und die vielen Sachen standen dicht gedrängt in dem kleinen Raum, doch auf merkwürdige Weise verströmte er eine angenehme Atmosphäre.  
"Was suchstn du?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr und vor Schreck viel Cleo rückwärts von der Holzkiste auf der sie gestanden hatte und landete unsanft auf dem Hosenboden.  
Der Mann der hinter ihr gestanden hatte war riesig - und das nicht nur weil sie gerade auf dem Boden lag - und hatte zotteliges schwarzes Haar.  
Er half ihr wieder auf die Beine und musterte sie.  
"Glaube nicht, dass ich dich hier schon mal gesehen hab. Wer bistn du? Ich bin Hagrid. Bin der Wildhüter von Hogwarts.", stellte er sich vor und hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
"Hallo Hagrid. Ich bin Cleo Sa-", sie unterbrach sich selbst und ergriff die Hand, "Peverell. Cleo Peverell. Neu in Hogwarts."  
"Ah. Die kleine Salem Hexe. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."  
"Es wäre mir Recht, wenn du mich nicht mit Salem anredest sondern mit dem Nachnamen von meinem Vater, Peverell.", sagte Cleo schief grinsend.  
"Dachte bei euch Salem Hexen ist es üblich, dass bei der Heirat der Nachname Salem bleibt.", sagte Hagrid nachdenklich.  
"Ja schon, das ist ja auch mein richtiger Nachname, aber ich möchte nicht, dass hier bekannt wird, dass ich eine Salem Hexe bin.", erklärte Cleo.  
"Dürfte schwer werden", meinte Hagrid und deutete auf Cleos Haare, "ihr Salems habt ein sehr auffälliges Äußeres."  
"Ach das wird schon. Ich erzähle einfach, dass ich ein Halbblut bin, dann kommt keiner auf die Idee mich mit dem Salem Clan in Verbindung zu bringen", sagte sie selbstsicher grinsend.  
Hagrid nickte: "Möchteste nen Tee?"  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie hatte sowieso nichts anderes zu tun.  
"Sicher!", stimmte sie zu und folgte Hagrid in seine kleine Hütte.  
Er erzählte über die Geschöpfe, um die er sich hier kümmerte und gab ihr ein paar Tipps, um was sich ihr Unterricht bei Professor Kesselbrand in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe dieses Jahr drehen würde.  
Plötzlich sprang er wie von der Tarantel gebissen auf.  
"Ich komm' zu spät!", rief er erschrocken und bevor Cleo etwas sagen konnte, war er schon aus der Tür hinaus gestürmt.  
"Zu spät zu was?", rief sie ihm nach.  
Sein Kopf erschien wieder in der Tür: "Muss die Erstklässler aus Hogsmeade abholen. Und du solltest dir deine Schuluniform anziehen und mit den restlichen Schülern schon mal in die große Halle gehen!", sagte er schnell und war wieder verschwunden.  
Seufzend stand das Mädchen auf und schlurfte zurück zum Schloss.

Als Cleo in ihre Uniform gehüllt wieder den großen Saal betrat herrschte dort schon reges Treiben. Schüler aller Häuser wuselten durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden, einige saßen bereits an den Tischen und unterhielten sich und wieder andere spielten offensichtlich fangen. So wie der Junge, der gerade gegen sie prallte, sich bevor er fallen konnte fing und lachend weiter lief, ihm folgte ein kleinerer Junge mit zornesrotem Gesicht, der sie offensichtlich auch nicht zu bemerken schien. Dieser rempelte sie im vorbeirennen an, fiel, machte eine Bruchlandung auf dem Boden, rappelte sich wieder hoch und hetzte weiter. Cleo jedoch taumelte zur Seite, dann kam ein dritter Junge, der sie ebenfalls streifte. Nun verabschiedete sich ihr spärlicher Gleichgewichtssinn endgültig und sie viel nach vorne. Sie machte sich mental dazu bereit, gleich den Boden zu küssen, als jemand sie am Arm packte und sie zurück auf die Füße zog.  
"Tschuldige!", grinste der Junge verschmitzt und bevor Cleo überhaupt einen richtigen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte, war er schon seinen Freunden hinterher geeilt - wenn auch etwas umsichtiger im Bezug auf seine Mitschüler.  
"Lauter Verrückte hier...", murmelte Cleo und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Tisch.  
Sie ließ sich auf den Platz fallen, auf dem sie schon zum Mittagsstück saß und schaute gespannt auf die Köstlichkeiten, die für sie bereit standen. Doch da war nichts. Bis auf die Gedeckte für die Schüler war der Tisch leer. Missmutig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte Hunger!  
"Gegessen wird erst nach der Auswahlzeremonie", erklärte ein Mädchen und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank gleiten.  
Anscheinend war ihr Cleos sehnsüchtiger Blick aufgefallen. Sie sah vom - leider leeren - Tisch auf. Vor Schreck wäre sie beinahe rückwärts von der Bank gepurzelt. Feuerrote Haare und moosgrüne Augen! Dieses Mädchen war doch hoffentlich keine Salem Hexe?! Das würde ihre ganze Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Vorsichtig schielte sie auf ihr linkes Handgelenk, doch durch den langärmligen Umhang konnte sie nicht sehen, ob das Mädchen ebenfalls die Halbmond Tätowierung des Salemclans trug.  
Unruhig rutschte Cleo auf der Bank hin und her. Das fremde Mädchen musterte sie nachdenklich.  
"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich hier schon mal gesehen zu haben. Bist du neu?", sprach sie schließlich.  
"Ja.", antwortete Cleo.  
"Dann herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts. Ich bin Lily Evans.", stellte sie sich vor.  
Cleo atmete erleichtert aus. Puh. Sie hieß Evans, nicht Salem.  
Andererseits...das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Benutzte sie den Trick mit dem falschen Nachnamen nicht auch?  
"Cleo Peverell", antwortete sie und ergriff die Hand, die Lily ihr über den Tisch reichte.  
"Woher-", setzte Lily an, wurde jedoch durch jemanden abgelenkt, der hinter Cleo aufgetaucht war.  
In ihre Augen trat ein Ausdruck purer Abneigung und kurzzeitig auch Enttäuschung, als ihr Blick kurz nach links flackerte.  
"Was willst du, Avery?!", fragte Lily barsch.  
"Pass lieber auf, wie du mit mir redest, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!", sagte der Junge hinter Cleo.  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Cleo erleichtert. Lily war Muggelstämmig, also definitiv keine Salem, doch dann kochte auch schon die Wut in Cleo hoch. Sie kannte Lily vielleicht erst seit zwei Minuten, aber sie kannte Leute wie diesen Avery bestens. Das Mädchen erhob sich und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der hinter ihr stand.  
"Cleo nicht!", flüsterte Lily.  
"Wer bist du denn? Etwa ihre Schwester? Noch so ein Schlammblut?", fragte Avery spöttisch.  
"Nein", sagte Cleo äußerlich ruhig, "ich kenne Lilly erst seit zwei Minuten, aber im Gegensatz zu der geballten Ladung Dummheit, die mir gegenüber steht, scheint sie es nicht verdient zu haben beleidigt zu werden."  
Cleo funkelte den zwei Köpfe größeren Jungen vor sich böse an.  
"Setzt dich lieber wieder hin und halt die Klappe, sonst-", zischte Avery wütend.  
"Sonst was?", fragte Cleo und warf ihm einen herausfordernden, hochmütigen Blick zu, den jedes verwöhnte Reinblutkind bestens beherrschte.  
"Sonst mach ich dir Feuer unterm Hintern!", drohte der Junge.  
Cleo lachte spöttisch auf: "Nein, das wirst du nicht.", dann wurde sie wieder ernst und warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, "Aber ich werde es, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle deinen Hintern zurück zu deinem Tisch bewegst!"  
Jetzt war es an Avery laut aufzulachen: " Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte er seine Gefolgsleute, "Die kleine glaubt echt, dass sie mir etwas anhaben - Au!", schrie er plötzlich und versuchte seinen Po vor dem Feuer zu schützen, dass darunter schwebte und ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, als er zum Slytherin Tisch rannte.  
Belustig pustete Cleo die imaginäre Rauchschwade von ihrem erhobenen Zauberstab.  
"Habt ihr auch noch was zu sagen?", fuhr sie Averys beide Sidekicks an, die sofort wild den Kopf schüttelten.  
Cleo machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Slytherin Tisch: "Abflug!", zischte sie dann.  
Die beiden Jungen verschwanden, wobei der Linke, dem Lily vorhin einen traurigen Blick zu geworfen hatte diese noch einmal sehnsüchtig anschaute. Sie jedoch würdigte ihn keines Blickes.  
Cleo setzte sich wieder und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg.  
"Nächstes mal sucht er sich vielleicht lieber einen Gegner mit seiner Intelligenz. Ich würde ja einen Stein vorschlagen!", erklärte Cleo schulterzuckend.  
"Cooler Zauberspruch!", erklärte ein schwarhaariger Junge, während er sich mit seinen drei Freunden direkt neben den beiden Mädchen nieder ließ, "den kannte ich ja noch gar nicht!"  
Es war der Junge, der sie zuvor angerempelt hatte. Der Erste von ihnen.  
"Du wärst anscheinend auch ein angemessener Gegner!", führte Cleo ihre Gedanken zu Ende und Lily kicherte.  
"Miss Peverell!", empörte sich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Cleo kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wusste zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Professor McGonagall.  
Langsam drehte sie sich um.  
"Ja, Professor?", fragte sie höflich.  
"Sie kommen nach dem Essen sofort in mein Büro!", erklärte sie.  
Cleo legte den Kopf schief: "Nein", sagte sie schlicht und hörte wie einige ihrer Mitschüler um sie herum scharf Luft einsogen.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte die Professorin irritiert.  
"Ich sagte 'nein'. Ich wüsste nicht wieso, ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!", erklärte Cleo seelenruhig.  
Die Professorin verengte ihre Augen: "Sie kommen in mein Büro! Keine Diskussion!"  
Bevor Cleo erneut widersprechen konnte, war sie schon aus der großen Halle gerauscht.  
"Wow! Mit Avery angelegt, ihn verhext, sich mit McGonnagall angelegt und in ihr Büro beordert worden und das alles noch vor der Auswahl Zeremonie!", sagte ein Junge mit runder Brille, der - zu Lilys Leidwesen - direkt neben ihr saß, "Sirius, ich würde sagen du hast deinen Meister gefunden!"  
"Pff!", machte der Junge neben Cleo abfällig, "Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich in unserem dritten Jahr noch während dem Verlassen der großen Halle nach dem Festessen Nachsitzen bekommen habe, weil ich Schniefelus bei jedem Schritt die Unterhose hochgezogen habe?"  
"Nicht halb so eindrucksvoll!", sagte der blonde Junge, der Cleo vorhin vor dem Fall bewahrt hatte.  
"Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle mal ernsthaft über meine Sexualität Gedanken machen, wenn ich so interessiert an den Unterhosen meiner Mitschüler wäre!", kommentierte Cleo trocken.  
Die Gruppe um sie herum brach in Gelächter aus. Sirius hatte sich nach einer kurzen Schreck Sekunde wieder in Griff und meinte mit süffisantem Grinsen: "Viel interessierter als an Schniefelus' Unterhose wäre ich ja an deiner, zeigt du sie mir mal?"  
"Und viel interessierter, als dich auch nur einen Millimeter näher an mich ran zu lassen, wäre ich ja daran dir Drachenmist in die Haare zu schmieren, aber unser beider Träume werden wohl unerfüllt bleiben, sofern wir keine Faust auf unseren schönen Näschen spüren wollen, nicht wahr?", fragte Cleo mit scheinheiligem Lächeln.  
Sirius schaute das rothaarige Mädchen perplex an, es kam selten vor, dass jemand eine genau so große Klappe hatte wie er und ihn Kontra geben konnte. Noch seltener war es, dass ein Mädchen nicht seinem Charme erlag.  
"Ich bin übrigens Remus Lupin", sagte der blonde Junge schnell um das Thema zu wechseln, nicht dass hier tatsächlich noch Fäuste flogen, "das sind meine Freunde Peter Pettigrew, James Potter und mit Sirius Blacks Talent neue Freundschaften zu schließen bist du ja schon selbst in Berührung gekommen."  
"Cleo Peverell", stellte sie sich vor. Remus schien ganz nett zu sein, etwas vernünftiger und normaler als Sirius zumindest, aber was wusste Cleo schon über normal? Sie selbst sah sich auf jeden Fall nicht als normal an. Normal war langweilig. Normal konnte jeder!  
"Peverell? Bist du eine reinblütige Hexe?", erkundigte sich Sirius interessiert.  
Cleo wollte schon sagen, dass sie nur ein Halbblut war, um keine Fragen nach ihrer Mutter gestellt zu bekommen, doch dann hatte sie eine bessere Idee. Eine Idee die hoffentlich dazu führen würde, dass die Jungs überhaupt keine Fragen mehr nach ihrer Herkunft stellen würden.  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Sirius abschätzig: "Ist das wichtig? Ich dachte gerade in Gryffindor würde man keinen Wert auf die Herkunft legen, _Black_!", sagte sie scharf.  
Sirius schaute sie erschrocken an, senkte den Kopf und murmelte: "Ich dachte nur weil...", doch mehr konnte Cleo beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.  
"In welchem Jahr bist du eigentlich?", nahm Lily ihr Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf.  
"Fünfte Jahrgangsstufe", sagte sie.  
"Wir auch!", sagte Lily und lächelte ihr zu.  
"Dachte ich mir schon, nachdem dein Name an unserem Schlafsaal steht", grinste Cleo.  
"Warte", fragte Lily verwirrt, "wann warst du in unserem Schlafsaal?"  
Cleo wollte gerade antworten, als sich die große Türe öffnete. Schlagartig verstummten alle Gespräche in der großen Halle und gespannt drehten sich die Schüler zu den aufgeregten Erstklässlern um, die im Gänsemarsch hinter Professor McGonagall hereilten.

Genervt stöhnte Cleo auf: "Was ist, James?", fragte sie.  
Sie schätzte es nicht, wenn man sie beim Essen störte und James, dessen Blick abwechselnd zwischen ihr und Lily hin und her huschte tat genau das. Es störte.  
"Avery hat recht!", sagte er fassungslos.  
Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, trafen ihn von allen Seiten entsetzte und wütende Blicke, den giftigsten allerdings warf Lily ihm zu.  
Abwehrende hob er die Hände: "Das meinte ich doch nicht! Ich meine nur, dass sich Cleo und Lily tatsächlich unglaublich ähnlich sehen!", erklärte er.  
"Pass auf, Cleo. Wenn du Potter einmal an der Backe hast wirst du ihn, zu Merlins Leidwesen nicht mehr los! Flieh so lange du noch kannst!", murrte Lily.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu Sorgen, Evans. Du weißt doch, ich will nur dich. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte James grinsend und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
"Nein!", knurrte Lily genervt und schob angewidert den Arm von sich.  
"Ihr könntet wirklich Schwestern sein, oder zumindest Cousinen.", warf Sirius ein um das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Oh Merlin! Nicht noch mehr davon!", stöhnte Cleo und ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände sinken.  
"Hast du schon genug davon?", hakte Sirius grinsend nach.  
"Mehr als genug!", gab sie zurück, "Willst du ein paar davon? Aber ich warne dich, rabattierte Ware ist von Umtausch ausgeschlossen!"  
Sirius schmunzelte: "Wenn die alle so aussehen wie du, nehmen ich gerne einige!"  
'Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie ähnlich wir uns alle sehen!', dachte Cleo, rollte aber lediglich mit den Augen und widmete sich wieder dem Haufen Essen auf ihrem Teller.

"Sag mal Cleo, wann wurdest du eigentlich eingeteilt?", erkundigte sich nun Peter.  
Cleo schluckte den Bissen herunter, den sie sich gerade in den Mund gestopft hatte, dann antwortete sie: "Gestern Abend. Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich mir die Einteilung mit den Erstklässlern zu ersparen", erklärte Cleo.  
"Deswegen warst du also schon bei uns im Schlafsaal!", beantwortete sich Lily ihre Frage selbst.  
Cleo nickte zustimmend.  
"Und warst du aufgeregt, in welches Haus du kommst?", erkundigte sich Remus schmunzelnd.  
Cleo schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass ich in Slytherin landen würde, aber anscheinend ist der Sprechende Hut hin und wieder für Überraschungen gut", erklärte sie und warf dem jungen Black einen Seitenblick zu.  
Natürlich wusste sie über seine Familie Bescheid. Wie auch bei den Blacks legten die Salems - und zwar alle Familienzweige - großen Wert auf Reinblütigkeit, daher bekam man sozusagen schon in Wiegenzeiten alles über andere reinblütige Familien eingeimpft, was es nur zu wissen gab.  
Die vier schauten sie fragend an.  
Cleo zuckte mit den Schultern: "So was wie Familien Tradition", meinte sie.  
"Familien Traditionen werden überbewertet!", murrte Sirius, warf Cleo jedoch ein schiefes Lächeln zu.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass vor dir schon andere deiner Verwandten hier zur Schule gingen!", meinte James nachdenklich.  
"Ähm...nicht viele, aber die, die es taten waren alle ohne Ausnahme in Slytherin.", meinte Cleo betreten.  
Das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihr gar nicht gefiel.  
"Tja, einer muss halt immer den Anfang machen. Sirius ist auch der erste Black, der nicht in Slytherin ist", sagte James unbekümmert, als wäre es eine Konversation über das Wetter.  
'Ob er wohl nachvollziehen konnte, was für eine große Sache dieses Thema für meine - und ziemlich sicher auch Sirius' Familie - war?', fragte sich Cleo, auch sie musste ihren Eltern noch beichten, dass sie entgegen ihrer Erwartungen nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Sie entschied sich erstmal noch etwas von dem vielen Essen zu kosten.  
"Ist was?", fragte Cleo Peter, der sie skeptisch beobachtete.  
"Hast du wirklich noch Hunger?", fragte er skeptisch.  
Verwirrt ließ Cleo den Löffel voller Bratkartoffeln sinken, den sie sich gerade auf ihren Teller schöpfen wollte.  
"Ja, schon.", erklärte sie.  
"Du hattest doch schon drei Portionen...", meinte er zögerlich.  
"Sind die hier denn rationiert?", erkundigte sie sich.  
"Nein, ich dachte nur, weil äh", er wurde rot und stotterte, "weil du so klein bist, wie kannst du denn..."  
Er verstummte beschämt und Sirius sprang für ihn ein: "Was Peter sagen will ist, wie du mit so einer Hammer Figur so viel essen kannst, sogar ich bin schon satt und das will was heißen!"  
"Du hattest auch fünf Portionen. Du frisst nur einfach schneller als ich!", beharrte Cleo.  
"Ich bin ein junger Mann in seinen besten Jahren! Ich muss so viel essen.", verteidigte sich Sirius.  
"Du bist ein Junge in der Pubertät und bist einfach noch im Wachstum!", korrigierte ihn Cleo.  
"Normal ist das trotzdem nicht...", murmelte Peter, doch Cleo hatte es gehört.  
"Dann geh ich halt!", motzte das Mädchen, schob ihren halbvollen Teller von sich und erhob sich.  
"Wo willst du denn hin?", mischte sich Remus ein.  
"Zu McGonagall ins Büro!", erklärte sie patzig.  
"Aber McGonagall sitzt doch noch beim Essen?", wunderte sich Lily.  
"Sie wird ihr Büro trotzdem vor mir gefunden haben.", meinte Cleo und stampfte aus dem großen Saal.

"Und? Wie lange musst du nachsitzen?", erkundigte sich James grinsend, als Cleo den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
Sie steuerte auf die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin zu, die die vier Jungs belagerten, und ließ sich neben Sirius auf eines der Sofas fallen.  
Gähnend streckte sie die Beine aus und legte sie auf das Sofa - wobei sie die Tatsache, dass Sirius dort bereits saß ignorierte - und meinte lächelnd: "Eine Cleo Peverell muss nicht nachsitzen. Ich hab McGonagall erzählt, dass Avery Lily beleidigt hat, ich ihm angeboten habe friedlich zu verschwinden und wenn nicht mache ich ihm Feuer unterm Hintern. Als er sich dann über mich lustig gemach hat, habe ich mein Versprechen eben wahr gemacht. Jetzt ist McGonagall gerade hinter Avery her um ihn zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern."  
Die Jungs schauten sie mit offenen Mündern an.  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte James fassungslos.  
"Habe ich doch gerade erzählt...", meinte Cleo.  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht, wie bei Merlins karierten Hosenträgern hast du es geschafft, dass sie nicht nur dich ohne Nachsitzen davon kommen lässt, sondern auch noch Avery die Schuld an allem gibt?!", fragte er perplex.  
"Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich das will", sagte sie und setzte ein scheinheiliges Lächeln auf.  
"Wahnsinn!", sagte Remus, "Wann auch immer wir ab sofort in der Patsche sitzen, du wirst uns rausreden!"  
"Hey, das hab doch bisher immer ich gemacht!", protestierte James.  
"Ja, und wie wir alle miterleben durften, hat das auch immer großartig hingehauen!", meinte Remus mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.  
"Äh, tschuldige wenn ich mich einmischen, aber 'wir'?", hakte Cleo nach.  
"Klar! Wir kommen praktisch täglich in Schwierigkeiten, da können wir jemanden gut gebrauchen, der uns rausreden kann!", sprudelte Remus drauf los, "Außerdem mögen wir dich alle!"  
"Ähm!", setzte Sirius zum Protest an, doch Remus brachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick zum Schweigen.  
"Aber wir nehmen keine Mädchen auf!", protestierte Sirius trotzdem.  
"Sie haben dich doch auch aufgenommen", meinte Cleo und schaute ihn mit klimpernden Wimpern und mit scheinheiligem Blick an.  
Sirius warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während er ihre Beine von seinem Schoß stieß. Die anderen begannen alle laut zu lachen.  
"Also was soll das mit dem aufnehmen?", wollte Cleo wissen, als die drei sich wieder beruhigt hatten, nur Sirius schmollte noch, "Seit ihr irgendein Geheim Club oder so?"  
Die Jungs grinsten sich an.  
"Wir sind die Rumtreiber!", erklärte James stolz.  
"Ist das tödlich?", fragte Cleo skeptisch, als ob er ihr von einer neuen Krankheit erzählt hätte.  
Remus schmunzelte: "Es ist zumindest nicht ganz ungefährlich..."  
"Und was macht ihr Rumtreiber so den ganzen Tag?", fragte sie weiter.  
"Wir überlegen uns Streiche - meistens für die Slytherins - und vollziehen diese dann auch, wofür wir meistens Nachsitzen bekommen. Während dem Nachsitzen Überlegenheit wir uns dann neue Streiche, es ist ein Teufelskreis. Wenn wir mal keinen Streich planen, oder gerade Nachsitzen müssen, dann erkunden wir das Schloss oder üben...Zauber.", grinste James.  
"James!", zischte Sirius erbost, "Sie muss nicht alles wissen!"  
"Na gut, na gut! Also in unserer sonstigen Freizeit erkunden wir ausschließlich das Schloss.", verbesserte sich James und zwinkerte Cleo zu.  
Schnaubend stand Sirius auf und stapfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Jungenschlafsääle.  
"Sonst ist er nicht so", meinte Peter entschuldigend.  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern: "Schon okay. Mädchen sind halt so, wenn sie ihre Tage haben."  
Die drei Jungs grinsten wieder und dann fingen sie alle vier an zu lachen.  
"Wenn ihr hier regelmäßig das Schloss erkundet, dann kennt ihr bestimmt haufenweise Geheimgänge!", sagte Cleo mit leuchtenden Augen.  
"Klar! Wir sind ja nicht umsonst die Rumtreiber!", sagte James mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, "Niemand kennt mehr Geheimgänge dieses Schlosses als wir!"  
"Ich bin heute zufällig über, oder wohl eher in einen gestolpert. Im fünften Stock. Er ist eine Rutsche und man landet direkt im Rosengarten in Richtung See!", erzählte sie begeistert.  
"...den kannten wir noch nicht...", gab Remus zu.  
"Verdammt Jungs! Sie ist erst einen Tag hier und hat schon mehr erreicht als wir! Das müssen wir ändern!", meinte James entschlossen.  
Cleo lachte: "Ich zeige euch gerne den Geheimgang und wie ihr McGonagall bezirzen könnt bringe ich euch natürlich auch gerne bei."

Nachdem Cleo sich noch einige Zeit mit den drei Jungen unterhalten hatte begab auch sie sich schließlich in ihren Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg in den Mädchentrakt liefen zwei Siebtklässlerinnen vor ihr, die sich in gedämpften Stimmen unterhielten.  
"Hast du den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen? Angeblich soll sich der Salem Clan komplett Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen haben! Einige sollen deshalb sogar extra aus Amerika nach England gezogen sein!", flüsterte das braunhaarige Mädchen ihrer Freundin zu.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das alles so stimmt", meinte die Blondine zweifelnd.  
'Leider doch...', gab Cleo ihren gedanklichen Kommentar ab.  
"Ja aber wenn doch...", sponn die Erste ihre Gedanken weiter.  
"Dann hat Du-weißt-schon-wer sich damit sehr mächtige und einflussreiche Verbündete geangelt...", gab Zweitere zu.  
Glücklicherweise verschwanden die Mädchen bald darauf in ein Zimmer, denn Cleos schlechtes Gewissen schien sie zu erdrücken, dabei hatte sie doch überhaupt nichts getan? SIE hatte sich nicht Lord Voldemort verschrieben. Der Rest ihrer Familie, ja, für die mochte das stimmen, doch sie war anders! Oder?  
Sie betrat den Schlafsaal und wurde sofort von Lily empfangen.  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Ich glaube die Rumtreiber haben mich in ihre Bande aufgenommen", meinte Cleo nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
"Ernsthaft?", fragte Lily und schien darüber etwa so erfreut wie Sirius, "Na gut, damit du auch ein paar normale Leute kennen lernst: Das sind Alice, Amanda und Mary. Leute, das ist Cleo."

Am Ende mit ihren Nerven lief Cleo am nächsten Morgen durch das Schloss. Sie suchte schon seit 15 Minuten nach dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber eigentlich wusste sie nichtmal wo sie sich im Moment befand. Warum hatte sie Lily und die Rumtreiber einfach vorgehen lassen und gemeint sie würde nachkommen? Sie war ja so dumm!  
Verzweifelt ließ sie sich mitten im Gang auf den Boden sinken und legte sich einfach auf den Rücken.  
Vermutlich würde sie hier sterben!  
Obwohl sie gerade beim Frühstück gewesen war, hatte sie schon wieder Hunger. Bestimmt würde sie hier einsam und vergessen verhungern!  
"Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas gutes tun, Miss Peverell?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihrem Ohr.  
Verwirrt drehte sie den Kopf nur um Dumbledore zu erblicken, der neben ihr auf dem Boden lag.  
"Hab mich verlaufen", meinte sie deprimiert.  
"Wo müssen Sie denn hin?", erkundigte er sich seelenruhig.  
"Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber ich weiß noch nichtmal wo ich mich im Moment befinde!", erklärte sie ihre Misere.  
"Stehen Sie auf. Ich bringe Sie hin, es ist nicht weit.", erklärte er.  
Als sie die Augen öffnete war Professor Dumbledore schon aufgestanden und streckte ihr die Hand hin.  
Er setzte sie vor dem Klassenzimmer ab - das tatsächlich nur zwei Gänge weiter gewesen war - und meinte: "Fragen Sie ihre Freunde nach einer Karte, ich bin sicher, dass sie Ihnen weiterhelfen können!", er zwinkerte ihr zu und schon war er wieder verschwunden.  
Cleo klopfte an die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein.  
"Ah, Miss Peverell! Schön dass Sie sich auch schon zu uns gesellen!", begrüßte die Professorin sie.  
"Tut mir Leid, Professor Nutskit, ich hatte noch ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore!", lächelte Cleo entschuldigend und schaute die Lehrerin aus unschuldigen Augen an.  
"Nun gut", meinte die Lehrerin, "Sie bilden mit Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black eine Vierergruppe, Ihre Partner werden Ihnen die Aufgabe erklären."  
Cleo ging zu ihren neuen Freunden von denen sie - bis auf Sirius - freudig begrüßt und von James sofort in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde.  
"Tag zwei und du warst schon beim Direktor? Was hast du diesmal angestellt? Du brichst echt alle unsere Rekorde!", grinste er.  
"Ich war nicht beim Direktor, der Direktor war bei mir.", erklärte sie.  
Verwirrt schauten die drei das Mädchen an.  
"Ich habe mich verlaufen und lag verzweifelt und mich auf den Tod vorbereitend auf dem Boden zwei Gänge weiter, als Dumbledore sich neben mich gelegt hat und mir anschließend den Weg gezeigt hat.", erläuterte sie.  
Remus legte den Kopf schief: "Du bist echt merkwürdig, weißt du das?"  
"Ja, erzähl mir was neues!", meinte sie abwinkend.  
"Ach und Dumbledore meinte noch, dass ich euch nach irgendeiner Karte fragen soll, damit ich mich nicht mehr verirre. Er meinte ihr hättet sowas.", viel Cleo Dumbledores Ratschlag wieder ein.  
Entsetzt schauten die drei Jungen erst Cleo und dann sich an: "Woher weiß Dumbledore von der Karte?!", fragte Sirius panisch.


	2. Wie man ein Animagus wird I

_2\. Schuljahr 1972/1973_

"Verdammt, James. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas für ihn tun können", zischte Sirius seinem besten Freund zu.

James warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu, er verstand Sirius nur zu gut, auch er wollte ihrem Freund Remus unbedingt helfen. Schon die ganze Zeit zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber. Es war erst zwei Wochen her, dass die Freunde von Remus' - wie James es nannte - pelzigem Geheimnis erfahren hatten. Vor zwei Wochen war Vollmond gewesen und die beiden Jungen waren ihrem Mitschüler gefolgt, als dieser sich wie üblich nach dem Abendessen mit einer Ausrede aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen hatte.

"Aber wie? Was können wir tun um ihm zu helfen? Ich muss dich ja wohl nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist, als wir versucht haben uns ihm zu nähern, oder?", flüsterte er zurück und deutete auf die Flicken in ihrer Schuluniform an denen Remus' Klauen sie bei ihrer überstürzten Flucht gestreift hatten.

"Nein!", antwortete er zähneknirschend, schauderte jedoch kurz bei dem Gedanken daran, wie die Klauen nur Zentimeter an seinem Gesicht vorbeigeschrammt waren.

"Ich denke schon seit Tagen an nichts anderes mehr, aber wir wissen einfach zu wenig über", James stockte kurz, "dieses Thema.", sagte er dann, um eventuellen unerwünschten Zuhörern nicht zu viele Informationen zu geben.

"Und was sollen wir dann machen? Sollen wir Remus einfach fragen und hoffen, dass er uns, ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen, einen Lexikoneintrag ausspuckt, wie man sein pelziges Problem beseitigen kann? Glaubst du nicht, dass er und seine Eltern nicht schon längst alles erdenkliche getan hätten, wenn es nur den Hauch einer Chance auf Heilung gäbe?", fragte Sirius.

James schnaubte abfällig: "Nein natürlich nicht. Ich hatte auch nicht an Heilung gedacht, eher an eine Art Erleichterung. Ihm die Schmerzen der Verwandlung nehmen, oder eine Möglichkeit ihm beizustehen."

"Tolle Idee!", meinte Sirius sarkastisch, "in zwei Wochen folgen wir ihm einfach wieder und passen den perfekten Moment ab um uns von ihm beißen zu lassen, dann können wir jedes Mal bei ihm sein, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten! Oder was hältst du von einem kleinen Anhänger mit der Aufschrift: 'Es sind haarige Zeiten, aber zusammen stehen wir das durch!'"

Der junge Gryffindor rollte grinsend mit den Augen: "Du weißt genau, dass ich DAS nicht gemeint habe."

Das Ganze stellte sich als größeres Problem heraus, als die beiden Jungen zuerst gedacht hatten. Es störte sie nicht im geringsten, dass sich ihr bester Freund einmal im Monat in ein unkontrollierbares, blutrünstiges Monster verwandelte, wohl aber störte es sie, wie sehr er dabei litt. Es verunsicherte ihn dermaßen, dass er es nicht einmal seinen Freunden erzählte, aus Angst, er würde sie verlieren, wenn sie diese Seite von ihm kennen lernten. Er hatte schon zu viel verloren um das riskieren zu können. Natürlich waren Sirius und James zuerst geschockt gewesen, als sie plötzlich total unvorbereitet einem ausgewachsenem Werwolf gegenübergestanden hatten. Doch nachdem sie sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatten und den ersten Schrecken verdaut hatten, war ihnen sofort klar gewesen, dass sie zu ihm halten würden und ihm um jeden Preis helfen wollten. Nur, sich jeden Monat in Lebensgefahr zu bringen war nicht der richtige Weg, das war ihnen bewusst.

"Eulenkacke!", fuchte James etwas zu laut, sodass sich einige Köpfe zu ihm umdrehten, darunter auch das von Remus Lupin, der nur zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt saß und den beiden Jungen über Peters schlafende Gestalt hinweg einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

"Langweile ich Sie, Mr. Potter?", fragte Professor Binns.

Belustigt besah James sich seine Mitschüler, von denen die eine Hälfte bereits zu schlafen schien und die Andere es nur mit Müh und Not schaffte noch ein Auge offen zu halten. Nunja, bis auf Remus und Evans, die wie immer eifrig mitschrieben.

"Aber keinesfalls, Professor!", antwortete er sarkastisch und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sirius sich auf die Hand biss, um nicht laut zu lachen.

Geschichte der Zauberei war mit Abstand das langweiligste Fach, dass es in ganz Hogwarts gab, was wohl nicht zuletzt an seinem Lehrer - einem Geist - lag.

"Dann bitte ich Sie, Ihre Privatgespräche auf ihre Mittagspause zu verschieben. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mich unterbricht.", erklärte er empört und fuhr sogleich mit seinem Monolog über irgendwelche Kämpfe, irgendwelcher rivalisierender Gruppen über irgendein belangloses Thema fort.

James und Sirius taten es Peter gleich und betteten ihre Köpfe auf ihren Unterarmen und verfielen innerhalb von Sekunden in den üblichen Dämmerzustand, den Professor Binns' Unterricht hervorrief.

In ihrer Mittagspause hatten sie beschlossen Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten. Er war der Wildhüter des Schlosses und total vernarrt in alle monsterhaften Wesen, je widerlicher und gefährlicher, desto süßer fand er sie. Irgendwie war er schon ein komischer Kautz, dieser Hagrid, aber die Rumtreiber hatten ihn bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts in ihr Herz geschlossen.

"Glaubst du, er erzählt uns etwas, das uns weiterhilft?", meinte Sirius zu James.

"Keine Ahnung", meinte dieser schulterzuckend, "aber wenn wir ihn fragen, wird er uns alles erzählen was er weiß. Hagrid ist nicht der Typ, der etwas geheim halten kann."

Sirius grinste: "Stimmt, alleine die ganzen Geheimnisse, die er uns letztes Jahr verraten hat, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte!"

Sie klopften an die große Tür von Hagrids Holzhütte und nur wenig später erschien auch schon der strubbelige Kopf von Hagrid in der Tür.

Er war gut doppelt so groß, wie die beiden Jungs und sah sie erst, als er den Kopf nach unten wandte: "James! Sirius! Das ist ja 'ne Überraschung! Kommt rein, hab grad frischen Tee gemacht, wollt ihr 'n Tässchen?"

Die Jungs traten ein und ließen sich an Hagrids überdimensionalen Tisch nieder.

"Was führt euch zu mir, Jungs?", fragte der Wildhüter, als sie alle eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatten.

Die beiden Zweitklässler wechselten kurz einen Blick.

Wie sollten sie am besten auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen.

"Weißt du, Hagrid", begann schließlich James, "Professor Marble hat letzte Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste etwas erwähnt, dass uns interessiert hat."

"Ja, aber sie wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, meinte irgendwas von wegen, das würde zu viel aus dem Lehrplan vorwegnehmen und wir würden abschweifen oder so", kam ihm Sirius zur Hilfe, als er ins Stocken geriet.

"Und da dachten wir, dass du bestimmt darüber Bescheid weißt, du liebst doch alles was mehr oder weniger als zwei Beine hat", fuhr James fort.

"Besonders, wenn es auch noch blutrünstig und gefährlich ist", pflichtete sein Freund ihm bei.

Hagrid lachte sein tiefes, dröhnendes Lachen: "Da habt ihr Recht, also worüber kann ich euch was erzählen? Feuerquappen? Thestrale? Drachen? Oder vielleicht"

"Werwölfe.", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Das Lächeln des Halbriesen verrutschte für einen Moment.

"Nunja", sagte er und räusperte sich, "ziemlich üble Viecher, das kann ich euch sagen! Nicht zu spaßen mit denen…"

Die beiden Jungen hatten einen Entschluss gefasst, um eine Lösung für Remus' Werwolfproblem zu finden, müssten sie mehr darüber herausfinden. Da weder der Besuch bei Hagrid ihnen neue nützliche Informationen gebracht hatte, noch Remus ihnen als Informationsquelle zur Verfügung stand, mussten sie nun härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen.

Beim Abendessen schaufelten sie die Unmengen an Essen in Rekordgeschwindigkeit in sich hinein, nur um nach wenigen Minuten wieder von ihren Plätzen aufzuspringen.

"Wir gehen in die Bibliothek!", verkündeten sie.

"Wie bitte?! Wohin geht ihr?", fragte Remus ungläubig und schaute von seinem Buch auf.

Auch der Rest der Zweitklässler am Gryffindor Tisch hatte seine Gespräche eingestellt und starrte die Beiden jetzt an, als hätten sie so eben verkündet, dass sie gleich auf Knien rutschend am Slytherin Tisch um Essensreste betteln wollten.

"In die Bibliothek", widerholte Sirius irritiert.

"Was wollt ihr denn da? Könnt ihr überhaupt lesen?", fragte Lily spöttisch.

"Wir können noch einiges mehr als nur lesen!", sagte James und zwinkerte dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu.

Lily jedoch verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder ihrer Nachbarin um das Gespräch, das sie soeben noch geführt hatte fortzusetzen.

"Und ihr meint, dass ihr auch die Schwelle in die Bücherei überwinden könnt, ohne dabei in Flammen aufzugehen?", grinste Alice.

"Werden wir schon sehen, wenn wir nachher aussehen, als wären wir in eine Herde Knallrümpfiger Kröter geraten, könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass wir in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um diesen Teil des Gebäudes machen werden.", antwortete James

Die Verwunderung ihrer Klassenkameraden war durchaus verständlich, bisher hatten James und Sirius sich immer mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gesträubt, wenn man sie aus irgendeinem Grund in die Bibliothek locken wollte. Sie waren stolz darauf, bisher noch keinen Fuß dort hinein gesetzt zu haben. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass sie sich jemals freiwillig auf den Weg dorthin machen würden.

"Hast du schon irgendetwas brauchbares gefunden?", fragte James, der gelangweilt in einem Buch über magische Tierwesen blätterte.

"Nein", seufzte Sirius resigniert und warf das nächste Buch auf den Haufen mit nutzlosen Büchern, "überall steht das Gleiche drin. Werwölfe werden geächtet, sie verwandeln sich jeden Monat bei Vollmond und einmal gebissen gibt es keine Heilung."

Entnervt und kraftlos ließ Sirius seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, der mit einem lauten _Klonk_ auf der Tischplatte aufkam.

Keine Sekunde später kam Madam Pince um die Ecke geschossen, um sie zur Ruhe zu ermahnen. Geschockt starrte sie auf den Bücherhaufen, den die beiden Jungen zu verschulden hatten. Empört schnappte sie nach Luft: "Aufräumen! Sofort! Und dann raus hier! Sie beide!", zischte sie wütend und verschwand wieder.

"Ich würde sowieso kein weiteres Wort in meinen Kopf reinbekommen", murrte Sirius und erhob sich um einen Stapel Bücher wieder ins Regal zu stellen.

James tat es ihm gleich und lud sich ebenfalls den Arm voll Bücher. Als er sich daran machte die Bücher einzuordnen fiel ihm ein besonders altes ins Auge, welches er neugierig herauszog. _Kreaturen der Dunkelheit_ stand in goldenen Lettern auf dem zerschlissenen Einband. Wie er es schon bei den gefühlten hundert Büchern zuvor getan hatte, suchte er zuerst im Stichwortverzeichnis den Begriff _Werwolf_ und blätterte anschließend zu der entsprechenden Seite.

"Hallo? James? Hilfst du vielleicht auch mal mit?", beschwerte Sirius, der immer noch dabei war das Chaos wieder aufzuräumen.

Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass James ein Buch aufgeschlagen hatte kam er neugierig näher: "Steht da etwas nützliches drin?", wollte er wissen.

James seufzte resigniert: "Nein, das gleiche wie in den Büchern zuvor", teilte er ihm mit und las dann den Absatz über die Werwölfe vor, " _Der Werwolf ist weltweit verbreitet, jeden Monat zu Vollmond verwandeln sich Muggel und Zauberer, die an Lykanthropie leiden, unter großen Schmerzen in übergroße, menschenähnliche Wölfe. Sie sind blutrünstig und unberechenbar, in seiner Tierischen Form vermag ein Werwolf nicht mehr zwischen Freund oder Feind zu unterscheiden._ _Der Werwolf sucht fast als einziges der phantastischen Geschöpfe zielstrebig und ausschließlich menschliche Beute. Einmal von dieser Krankheit befallen, gibt es für den Betroffenen keine Rettung mehr."_

Enttäuscht klappte er das Buch zu und stellte es zurück.

"Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass wir etwas nützliches finden würden", murmelte Sirius und hob die restlichen Bücher vom Boden auf.

Die nächsten Wochen zogen an den Freunden vorbei, ohne dass sie groß Notiz davon nahmen. Sie waren viel zu niedergeschlagen über ihre misslungene Rettungsmission, als dass sie zu ihren üblichen Streichen aufgelegt wären und so legte sich eine merkwürdige Ruhe über die Gruppe der vier Jungs, was ganz besonders Lily Evans nicht im geringsten zu stören schien.

Gerade saßen die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Zweitklässlern der Hufflepuffs in Magische Verwandlung und schrieben einen Aufsatz über die Gefahren der Verwandlung von Tieren in Gegenstände. James jedoch saß nur an seinem Pult und beobachtete Professor McGonnagal, wie sie als Katze zwischen den Reihen patrouillierte. Er würde den Aufsatz später von Remus abschreiben.

Da ihre Zeit für den Aufsatz bald zu Ende war, machte sich die Professorin auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Pult und glitt dabei aus ihrer Animagus Form wieder in ihren menschlichen Körper.

"Das ist es!", rief James, der gerade einen Geistesblitz gehabt hatte und in seiner Euphorie von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war, dieser war mit lautem poltern nach hinten umgefallen. Nun hatte er ausnahmslos die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich gezogen.

"Mr. Potter", sagte die Professorin streng, "offensichtlich möchten Sie uns alle an ihrem Geistesblitz teilhaben lassen. Also, 'was ist es'?"

"Ähm...es ist...faszinierend, wie sie sich einfach so in eine Katze verwandeln können!", redete er sich schnell raus.

"Mr. Potter ich fühle mich äußerst geschmeichelt, dass sie nach eineinhalb Jahren bereits bemerkt haben, dass ich eine Animaga bin. Ich sehe, mein Unterricht hinterlässt bei ihnen bleibenden Eindruck!", erklärte sie spitz.

James ging gar nicht auf die Aussage seiner Lehrerin ein, sondern wandte sich sofort seinem Nachbarn zu: "Sirius! Findest du es nicht auch faszinierend, wie sie sich einfach so in ein TIER verwandeln kann?", fragte er aufgeregt und betonte dabei das Wort 'Tier' besonders, während er seinem besten Freund einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch bei Sirius der Groschen fiel und er sich auf James' merkwürdiges Verhalten einen Reim machen konnte.

"Ja!", stimmte er augenblicklich zu und fügte möglichst ungezwungen hinzu, "Sagen Sie, Professor, bringen Sie uns das auch bei?"

"Nein", sagte Sie sofort, "In Ihrem dritten Schuljahr werden wir Animagi durchnehmen, die Verwandlung in einen Animagus jedoch bringe ich Ihnen nicht bei, da dieser Prozess sehr aufwendig und vor allem gefährlich ist."

Sie bedachte die beiden Jungen mit einem säuerlichen, aber vorallem warnendem Blick.

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

"Natürlich, Professor.", sagten die Beiden.

James richtete seinen Stuhl auf und setzte sich artig wieder auf seinen Platz.

Jedoch schaffte er es nur unter größter Anstrengung dort ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und er wusste, dass es Sirius nicht anders erging.

Endlich hatten sie die Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden.

Sie würden Animagi werden.

Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?


	3. Der beste Sommer aller Zeiten

_Sommerferien 1974_

Die Sommerferien waren genau so schlimm, wie Sirius das ganze Schuljahr befürchtet hatte. Seit der magische Hut den jungen Black entgegen der Familientradition nicht nach Slytherin sondern nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte, war ihm bewusst, dass er nicht mehr zur Familie gehörte. Blutsverräter nannten sie ihn. Bei seinen Verwandten war er schon lange nicht mehr willkommen und seine Eltern nahmen ihn in den Sommerferien auch nur auf, weil sie ihn während dieser Zeit nicht nach Hogwarts abschieben konnten, doch zu Hause fühlte er sich in dem düsteren Haus schon längst nicht mehr.

Diese Ferien, seit Sirius es im vergangenen Jahr in die Quidditch Hausmannschaft geschafft hatte, war es besonders schlimm. Letztes Jahr kam auch Regulus, Sirius' kleiner Bruder, nach Hogwarts und seine Eltern ließen natürlich keine Gelegenheit aus ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, wer ihr Lieblingssohn war. Sie betonten immer wieder wie perfekt er die Ideale der Familie verkörperte, Slytherin, Reinblütigkeit und eine nicht zu leugnende Neigung zur Schwarzen Magie.

Sirius seufzte bedrückt, er hoffte wirklich, dass Regulus noch die Kurve bekam, bevor er genau so wurde, wie seine Eltern Orion und Walburga ihn haben wollten. Als sein Bruder kleiner war, hatte er zu Sirius aufgesehen und für ein paar Jahre hatte Sirius die Hoffnung gehabt, dass auch Regulus einer der wenigen Normalen in der Familie werden könnte. Doch schon bald musste er einsehen, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich viel zu sehr von seinen Eltern und seiner durchgedrehten Cousine Bellatrix beeinflussen ließ. Irgendwann kam dann der Tag, an dem Regulus seinem Bruder die gleiche Abscheu entgegen brachte, wie er es vom Rest seiner Familie gelernt hatte. Doch der Hass seines Bruders verletzte Sirius mehr, als es all die Verachtung und Gewalt seiner Eltern in den vergangen Jahren vermocht hatten.

Er hielt sich ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch an die Wange, auf die sein Vater ihn zuvor geschlagen hatte, sie war aufgesprungen und blutete. Musste sein Vater denn immer gleich zuschlagen? Er hatte doch lediglich gefragt, ob er in den Ferien seinen besten Freund James Potter besuchen durfte. Orion Black hatte sich fürchterlich aufgeregt und die Familie Potter als Blutsverräter beschimpft, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Sirius mit solchem Abschaum verkehrte, es war schon schlimm genug, dass Sirius selbst so missraten sei, hatte er gebrüllt.

Traurig starrte er auf James' Brief, in dem er ihn zu sich nach Hause einlud. Er würde wohl auch noch den Rest der Ferien in dieser grün-silbernen Hölle festsitzen. Schon mehrmals hatte er versucht die Slytherinfarben in seinem Zimmer durch das Rot und Gold der Gryffindors zu ersetzen und jedes Mal hatte es in einigen Blessuren für ihn geendet.

Seufzend erhob sich Sirius von seinem Bett und verließ sein Zimmer, es war 18 Uhr und das hieß bei den Blacks, dass es Abendessen gab. Er schlurfte durch den düsteren Flur in den Salon. Dort saßen bereits seine Eltern an den Enden der großen Tafel und warteten auf ihre Söhne. Ihr Hauself Kreacher lief eilig zwischen Küche und Salon hin und her, um die Speisen zu bringen. Kurz nach Sirius betrat auch Regulus das Zimmer, der selbst in den Ferien in grün, schwarz und silber gekleidet war und stolz sein Slytherin Abzeichen zur Schau stellte. Mit stolzem Blick betrachtete Orion seinen Sohn und verkündete: "Ich bin sehr froh, dass wenigstens einer unserer Söhne nicht missraten ist und sich für den richtigen Weg entschieden hat!"

Provokativ zog sich Sirius den Pullover mit dem Gryffindor Wappen über, den er zum letzten Weihnachten von seiner Lieblingscousine Andromeda bekommen hatte, eine der wenigen Guten aus seiner Familie.

"Zieh das aus!", kreischte seine Mutter sofort.

"Regulus darf auch das Wappen seines Hauses tragen!", antwortete Sirius trotzig.

Er wusste genau, dass er so am besten einen Streit vom Zaun brechen konnte. Er wusste genau so, dass er diesen Streit niemals gewinnen könnte, doch es war ihm egal. Er ertrug diese Seitenhiebe nicht mehr. Gryffindor bedeutete ihm alles, es war seine Familie, und niemand durfte etwas beleidigen an dem ihm etwas lag.

"Dieses Wappen hat in diesem Haus nichts zu suchen!", kreischte seine Mutter weiter.

"Zieh es aus!", befahl nun auch sein Vater mit bestimmter Stimme.

"Nein.", entgegnete er.

"Zieh es aus!", forderte sein Vater noch einmal.

"Nein!", wiederholte Sirius und funkelte seinen Vater an.

Das Gesicht seines Vater färbte sich rot vor Zorn, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Sirius richtete: "Imperio!", donnerte er.

Der Junge spürte, wie der Fluch seinen Verstand zu vernebeln begann und ihm den Willen seines Vaters aufzwingen wollte.

" _Zieh den Pullover aus."_ , befahl die säuselnde Stimme in seinem Kopf bei dem Versuch seinen Willen zu brechen, " _Leg ihn einfach weg."_

Doch Sirius' Verstand ließ sich nicht verdrängen, zu oft hatte ihm sein Vater schon seinen Willen aufgezwungen, zu oft hatte er nachgegeben. Nicht dieses Mal. Sein Vater musste sich schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen, um ihn seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, so einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen.

"Nein.", wiederholte er deutlich.

Die Faust seines Vaters traf ihn unvorbereitet mitten ins Gesicht und seine Nase knackte unheilvoll. Der Schlag warf ihm vom Stuhl und als er mit dröhnendem Kopf auf dem Boden aufkam, konnte er spüren wie das Blut aus seiner Nase floss.

Erneut erhob sein Vater den Zauberstab gegen ihn, und mit einem wortlosen Schlenker hing ihm der Pullover in Fetzen vom Körper. Das große Gryffindor Wappen, das auf seiner Brust prangte, war in der Mitte durchgerissen.

Erfüllt von all dem Hass, den er seiner Familie entgegenbrachte, rappelte er sich vom Boden auf und stürmte aus dem Salon.

Das Maß war voll. Er hatte genug.

Hier würde er keine Sekunde länger bleiben.

In seinem Zimmer schmiss er wahllos einige seiner wenigen Habseligkeiten, die Lehrbücher, Schuluniform und andere Schulsachen in den großen Koffer und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Erst jetzt hielt er inne. Was hatte er vor? Er konnte doch nirgendwo hin! Sein Blick viel auf den Brief von James, der noch immer auf seinem Bett lag. Er hatte ihm angeboten, dass er auf Besuch kommen könne, aber gleich für den Rest der Ferien? Konnte er seinen besten Freund darum bitten? James war das, was in Sirius' Leben am ehesten einer Familie gleichkam, sie waren beinahe so etwas wie Brüder, doch würden James' Eltern ihn für die Ferien aufnehmen? Andererseits blieb ihm sonst keine Wahl, einen Versuch war es wert. Er las noch einmal die Adresse auf James' Brief und zog dann unter lautem Gepolter seinen Koffer die Treppen hinunter.

"Was soll das werden?!", fragte sein Vater, der sich drohend vor ihm im Gang aufbaute.

"Mir reichts! Ich gehe!", verkündete Sirius und blitzte seinen Vater wütend an.

"Das wirst du nicht!", knurrte sein Vater.

"Doch!", widersprach Sirius und marschierte zur Kommode im Salon, um sich aus der Schale eine Hand voll Flohpulver zu nehmen.

Walburga saß noch immer am gedeckten Tisch und beobachtete das Geschehen mit unbewegter Miene.

"Lass ihn doch gehen, Orion", sprach sie schließlich und legte in ihre nächsten Worte all die Abscheu und Kälte, die sie ihrem Sohn seit Jahren entgegenbrachte, "Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass du dich jemals wieder hier blicken lassen brauchst! Wenn du gehst bist du in dieser Familie nicht mehr erwünscht!"

Sirius schnaubte abfällig: "Ich war in dieser Familie noch nie erwünscht. Ihr seid doch alle froh, wenn ich weg bin!"

"Sirius Orion Black!", donnerte sein Vater wütend, "Du kehrst dieser Familie nicht den Rücken!"

Der Junge war sich sicher, dass sein Vater ihn nicht um seinetwegen hier behalten wollte, schließlich hasste er ihn abgrundtief. Jedoch verbreiteten sich Gerüchte in der Zauererwelt rasend schnell. Es wäre der nächste Skandal, den Sirius über die Familie Black bringen würde, erst Gryffindor und dann das.

"Doch, Vater!", sagte Sirius und spuckte das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es giftig.

Er konnte sich gerade noch unter dem ersten wortlosen Fluch seines Vaters wegducken, als ein regelrechter Hagel an Flüchen um ihn herum hereinbrach.

Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und hechtete mit dem Koffer in der einen und dem Flohpulver in der anderen Hand auf den offenen Kamin zu. Er warf das Pulver ins Feuer und beobachtete wie die Flammen sich grün verfärbten, sofort sprang er hinterher und rief panisch: "Potter Anwesen!"

Gerade als, ein Cruciatus Fluch ihn zu treffen drohte, spürte er, wie er in das Flohnetzwerk gesogen wurde und dem Haus der Blacks entkommen war.

Nachdem er durch einige Kamine gereist war, erblickte er einen großen Tisch, an dem er seinen besten Freund James mit seinen Eltern sitzen sah und wusste, dass er hier raus musste.

Er wurde aus dem Kamin geschleudert und kam hustend auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer der Potters zum liegen. Bei seiner Bruchlandung hatte er einen Glastisch zerstört und die Scherben schnitten ihm schmerzlich in die Haut. Das Gemisch aus Ruß und Blut, das seine Haut bedeckte brannte in den offenen Wunden, die er den Flüchen seines Vaters und der Landung im Glastisch der Potters zu verdanken hatte.

"Bei Merlin!", rief Mrs. Potter, die bei dem Krach erschrocken von ihrem Stuhl hochgefahren war.

"Sirius!", rief James überrascht und schaute seinen besten Freund erschrocken an.

Er gab ein geradezu jämmerliches Bild ab, wie er dort am Boden kauerte, der Pullover in Fetzen gerissen, schmutzig und Blut überströmt.

Sirius lächelte schwach: "Tut mir Leid, wenn ich beim Essen störe", brachte er hervor, wobei seine Stimme brüchiger klang, als ihm lieb war, "Ich wusste einfach nicht wohin…"

Als ihm jetzt auch noch Tränen in die Augen traten senkte er beschämt den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem dreckigen Ärmel über das Gesicht, als er seine gebrochene Nase berührte sog zischend Luft ein.

Mrs. Potter war sofort um den Tisch herumgelaufen und eilte zu dem verletzten Jungen. Als sie Sirius erreichte die eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, in der Anderen den Zauberstab um seine Wunden zu verarzten zuckte der Junge zurück und sah sie mit ängstlich geweiteten Augen an. Euphemia Potter krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick das Herz zusammen. Ungeachtet der Scherben, die sich in ihre Knie bohrten, ließ sie sich neben Sirius auf dem Boden nieder, den Zauberstab ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, "du bist in Sicherheit."

Als die Worte in Sirius' Verstand sickerten, konnte er sich nicht länger zusammenreißen. Schluchzend holte er Luft und wäre auf dem Boden zusammengesackt, hätte James' Mutter ihn nicht aufgefangen und an ihre Brust gezogen.

James schaute bestürzt auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Er hatte gewusst, dass Sirius kein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie hatte - abgesehen von seiner Cousine Andromeda. Er freute sich nicht darauf, in den Ferien nach Hause zu fahren und hatte so gut wie nie etwas über seine Familie erzählt. Aber dass es bei ihm zu Hause so schlimm war, hätte James sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht ausmalen können.

Als er Anstalten machte aufzustehen, um seinen besten Freund ebenfalls tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen, legte Fleamont Potter ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn sachte wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Schweigend schüttelte er den Kopf und so blieb James nichts anderes übrig, als tatenlos zu zusehen, wie sein bester Freund in den Armen seiner Mutter seiner Trauer, Angst und Erleichterung freien Lauf ließ.

Sirius spürte wie Mrs. Potter die Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab ausstreckte und verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich in ihrer Umarmung.

"Schhh", machte sie beruhigend und flüsterte, "Ich möchte nur deine Wunden verarzten."

Noch nie war Sirius in den Genuss einer mütterlichen Umarmung gekommen, er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern ob Walburga ihm jemals die Hand in einer freundlichen Geste auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Und jetzt lag er hier in den Armen einer fremden Frau und ließ sich von ihr trösten und verarzten! Was mochten die Potters nur für einen Eindruck von ihm haben? Er war doch beinahe 15 Jahre alt!

Als all seine Wunden verarztet waren, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel erneut über das Gesicht und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme: "Tut mir Leid."

Er deutete auf den zerstörten Couchtisch.

"Nicht", meinte Euphemia Potter beschwichtigend und mit einem gemurmelten, "Reparo", setzte sich der Tisch wieder zusammen.

"Was ist mit dir passiert, Junge?", fragte James' Vater, als Sirius sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Beschämt senkte Sirius den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte ihnen nicht erzählen, wie er von seinen Eltern behandelt wurde, es war ihm peinlich. Außerdem würden die Erzählungen ihm die Geschehnisse nur wieder allzu deutlich ins Gedächtnis rufen.

Die Potters bemerkten Sirius' Unbehagen was dieses Thema anging.  
"Schon in Ordnung, Sirius. Du musst es uns nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht bereit dazu bist", sagte Mrs. Potter und strich ihm liebevoll über den Rücken, "Aber wenn du doch einmal darüber sprechen willst, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass wir immer ein offenes Ohr für dich haben werden."

Mr. Potter legte seiner Frau zustimmend die Hand auf die Schulter und liebevoll lächelten sie dem Jungen zu.

Sirius wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Wie war es möglich, dass diese beiden Fremden ihm so viel Liebe und Unterstützung entgegen brachten und seine eigenen Eltern so grausam zu ihm waren?

Ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht: "Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. und Mrs. Potter!", sagte er höflich.

Schmunzelnd winkte James' Vater ab: "Bitte Sirius, für James bist du schon längst wie ein Bruder und gehörst zur Familie. Nenn' mich Fleamont und meine Frau heißt Euphemia.", bot er an.

Die beiden Jungen grinsten sich an und endlich lagen sie sich in den Armen, um sich angemessen zu begrüßen.

Euphemia erhob sich vom Sofa: "Ich richte dir das Gästezimmer her, Sirius.", beschloss sie und stieg die Treppen nach oben in den ersten Stock.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du Sirius mal herumführst, James?", schlug sein Vater vor und machte sich daran den Tisch abzuräumen.

James warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu und als dieser nickte, zog er ihn hinter sich her und führte ihn durch das Haus und über das Anwesen.

Als Mrs. Potter am nächsten Morgen das Zimmer ihres Sohnes betrat um ihn zu wecken, schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen. Natürlich hatten sich die Jungen nicht daran gehalten, als sie sie gestern Abend zu Bett geschickt hatte. James und Sirius lagen nebeneinander in James' Bett gekuschelt und hatten die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen.

Egal was für ein Lausebengel ihr Sohn sein konnte, bei diesem Anblick wusste sie, dass sie in seiner Erziehung alles richtig gemacht hatten.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf der Bettkannte nieder und weckte die beiden Jungen sanft.

"Guten Morgen, ihr Lausbuben.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Guten Morgen, Mum!", grinste James verschlafen.

"Morgen", meinte auch Sirius und erklärte sofort, "tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht alleine sein und dann hat James angeboten…"

"Schon gut", sagte Euphemia verständnisvoll und strich Sirius eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, "ich hab da schon eine Idee!"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und sagte deutlich: "Geminio!"

Einen Augenblick später lag neben James' Bett die gleiche Matratze, wie im Gästezimmer nebenan.

Die Jungen grinsten sich an, es war wirklich etwas eng in James' Bett geworden.

"Das ihr mir aber nicht wieder bis in die Puppen aufbleibt!", ermahnte sie die Beiden.

"Niemals!", versprach James hoch und heilig, warf Sirius jedoch einen Blick zu, der genau das Gegenteil aussagte.

Euphemia wusste diesen Blick nur zu gut zu deuten. Kopfschüttelnd erhob sie sich: "Zieht euch etwas an und kommt dann runter zum Frühstück."

Das Leben bei den Potters bewirkte bei Sirius Wunder. Schon bald war er wieder der Junge, den James aus Hogwarts kannte. Aufgeweckt, glücklich und für jeden Spaß oder Streich zu haben.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und als die Hogwartsbriefe der Jungen mit den Einkaufslisten eintrafen war Sirius zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben traurig, dass die Ferien so gut wie zu Ende waren. Die Potters hatten ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit und Herzlichkeit aufgenommen, die Sirius nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Nicht einmal hatten James' Eltern ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie ihn weniger liebten wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Vom ersten Moment an hatten sie ihn in ihre Familie aufgenommen, wie einen verlorenen Sohn. Einmal hatte Euphemia James sogar gesagt, dass er sich eine Scheibe von Sirius abschneiden könne, weil er ihr ohne Murren bei der Hausarbeit half, als der Hauself Raegal auf einem Botengang war.

Kurz vor Ferienende machte sich die ganze Familie Potter mit Sirius auf in die Winkelgasse, um die neuen Schulutensilien für die Jungen zu besorgen.

Der erste Stopp war Gringotts, wo Sirius Geld für die Einkäufe aus seinem Verlies holen musste.

Zielstrebig ging er auf den Kobold zu, der sich um die Finanzen der Familie Black kümmerte.

"Sirius Orion Black erwünscht Einlass in seine Schatzkammer!", sagte er mit fester Stimme und legte einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel vor den Kobold auf dessen Pult.

Zuerst schien der Kobold keinerlei Notiz von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu nehmen, doch dann schob er langsam das Pergament zur Seite und sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille abschätzig an.

"Sirius Orion Black, ja?", hakte der Kobold nach.

Sirius nickte.

"Nun, Mr. Black. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Verlies vor wenigen Wochen gekündigt wurde. Es wurde geräumt und der Inhalt wurde in ein anderes Verlies transferiert.", erklärte der Kobold sachlich, und doch konnte er die Schadenfreude nicht gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht verbannen.

Sirius starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an: "Wie bitte?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ihr Verlies wurde geräumt. Sie sind nicht länger Kunde bei Gringotts.", sagte er und warf dem Jungen einen genervten Blick zu, als er dessen Schlüssel vom Pult aufhob und an sich nahm.

Sirius konnte nicht fassen, dass ihm seine Eltern das antaten - er war sich sicher, dass sie es waren, niemand sonst hatte Zugriff zu seinem Verlies - wie sollte er denn jetzt seine Schulbücher kaufen? Konnte er überhaupt ohne Schulunterlagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?

Was sollte er denn jetzt machen?

"Lass uns gehen, Sirius Schatz", meinte Euphemia mitfühlend und zog ihn sachte aus der Zaubererbank ins Freie.

"Aber - aber wie soll ich denn jetzt meine Schulbücher bezahlen? Und ich brauche auch noch einen neuen Kessel!", stammelte Sirius, seinen alten Kessel hatten er und James Ende des 3. Schuljahres bei einem kleinen Streich in die Luft gejagt.

"Genau so, wie auch James seine Schulsachen zahlt", erklärte Mr. Potter lächelnd.

Sirius schaute den Mann, dem James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, ungläubig an.

Wie bei allen Hogwarts Schülern kamen natürlich auch James' Eltern für die Schulkosten ihres Sohnes auf.

"Nein! Das kann ich nicht annehmen!", wehrte Sirius sofort ab und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Alternative, "Ich - ich werde einfach zu meinen Eltern gehen und sie um Geld für die Bücher beten!"

Er war nicht erfreut über seinen Lösungsansatz, abgesehen davon wusste er die Antwort seiner Eltern bereits, doch eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht.

Fleamont Potter ging vor Sirius in die Hocke, um sich auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihm zu unterhalten: "Hör mal zu, mein Junge", sagte er sanft, doch mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keine Widerrede duldete, "An dem Tag, an dem du durch unseren Kamin in unser Wohnzimmer gefloht bist, bist du Teil unsere Familie geworden. Du bist ein gleichwertiges Mitglied, auch wenn du einen anderen Nachnamen trägst und anderes Blut in deinen Adern fließt. Wir lieben dich genau so, wie du bist und werden für dich sorgen, genauso wie wir immer für James sorgen werden. Du bist erst 14 und solltest dich auf dein viertes Jahr in Hogwarts freuen und dich nicht darum sorgen, wie du deine Bücher bezahlen kannst. Sei einfach der glückliche und unbeschwerte Junge, der du in den letzten Wochen bei uns warst, kannst du das für mich tun?"

Sirius' Mund war vor erstaunen leicht geöffnet und Tränen der Rührung glitzerten in seinen Augen.

Langsam nickte er und als Mr. Potter die Arme für eine Umarmung ausbreitete, flog Sirius ihm so schwungvoll um den Hals, dass er beinahe nach hinten umkippte.

"Danke!", hauchte er.

James drängte sich an Fleamonts anderer Seite in die Umarmung mit rein und als auch noch Euphemia Potter ihre drei Jungs von hinten umarmte und James und Sirius liebevoll durch die Haare strich, drohte Sirius' Herz vor lauter Glück und Liebe zu zerbersten.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, womit er diese Familie verdient hatte.

"Habt ihr jetzt alles von euren Listen?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Potter, als sie gegen Nachmittag durch die Winkelgasse schlenderten.

"Jap!", sagten James und Sirius wie aus einem Mund.

"Gut, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde bei _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ ", bestimmte Mr. Potter, nahm den Jungen die Tüten ab und drückte stattdessen jedem von ihnen fünf Galleonen in die Hand.

Die beiden wussten schon genau, worin sie das Geld investieren würden. Zuerst würden sie sich bei _Freud und Leid_ mit allerhand neuen Scherzartikeln eindecken, was danach noch übrig war, würden sie in _Sugarplums Süßwarenladen_ für Süßigkeiten ausgeben.

Als sie nach getaner Arbeit auf dem Weg zum Eis Café waren, viel ihnen eine Traube von Schülern auf, die sich vor dem Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch_ drängten, in der der neu erschienene _Nimbus 1500_ ausgestellt war.

Selbstverständlich drehten sich alle Gespräche der Beiden für den Rest des Tages nur um diesen Rennbesen.

"Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns an Weihnachten wieder besuchen würdest, Sirius", bot Euphemia dem Jungen an.

Sirius schaute sie mit großen Augen an: "Ist das euer Ernst?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

"Unser voller Ernst", sagte jetzt Fleamont und legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

Es war der 1. September und James und Sirius standen am Gleis 9 ¾, um sich von den Potters zu verabschieden.

Sirius freute sich schon wahnsinnig auf ihr viertes Jahr in Hogwarts, aber gleichzeitig bedeutete es das Ende des besten Sommers seines Lebens.

"Ich würde wirklich gerne in den Weihnachtsferien zu Besuch kommen!", strahlte Sirius.

"Wie oft müssen wir es dir denn noch sagen? Du wirst bei uns nie zu Besuch sein, mein Junge. Wir freuen uns immer, wenn du nach Hause kommst.", seufzte Fleamont, lächelte Sirius aber väterlich zu.

Die Bedingungslosigkeit mit der Fleamont und Euphemia Potter ihn in ihre Familie aufgenommen hatten machte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue sprachlos und unendlich glücklich.

"Hey! Und was ist mit mir?", warf James gespielt beleidigt ein.

"Du darfst natürlich auch jederzeit zu uns auf Besuch kommen!", versprach ihm seine Mutter und wuschelte ihm neckend durch die Haare.

James warf seinem besten Freund einen genervten Blick zu: "Ich glaube du hast mich soeben als ihren Lieblingssohn abgelöst.", gestand er, was die vier zum lachen brachte.

Mrs. Potter drückte ihren beiden Jungs zum Abschied einen Kuss aufs Haar und Mr Potter, zog sie Beide noch einmal in eine väterliche Umarmung.

"Jetzt macht dass ihr reinkommt! Sonst fährt der Zug noch ohne euch ab!", scheuchte James' Mutter sie liebevoll fort.

"Bis Weihnachten!", riefen Sirius und James und verschwanden im nächsten Moment im Zug um sich ein leeres Abteil für ihre Clique zu sichern.


End file.
